lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
LaFleur
é o oitavo episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 94º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 04 de Março de 2009. Sawyer planeja uma mentira com alguns dos outros sobreviventes da ilha na tentativa de proteger a eles mesmos de erros do passado. Sinopse Na Ilha Tempo Desconhecido por Sawyer, Jin, Juliet e Miles.]] Depois de outro clarão, o poço da Orquídea (por onde Locke desceu) desapareceu, deixando Sawyer segurando uma corda que se enterra no chão. Ele tenta resgatar Locke, mas Juliet o impede, dizendo que eles estão num tempo antes de o poço ser construído. Miles chama a atenção de todos para algo distante. Eles olham e veem a parte de trás da estátua. No mesmo momento, Locke (debaixo da terra) conserta a Roda Congelada, fazendo com que passem por um violento clarão e com que a estátua suma. 1974 , apelando por sua vida para dois Hostis.]] Mais tarde, todos concordam que aquele clarão havia sido diferente, e percebem que a dor de cabeça e os sangramentos do nariz haviam parado. Eles percebem que as viagens no tempo haviam parado. Sawyer, ao ver o poço no lugar onde estava, sai correndo para lá, agarrando o mecanismo, e pula, mas percebe que o poço estava coberto por terra e pedras. Sawyer diz que ele vai esperar até que Locke volte. Quando Juliet pergunta por quanto tempo ele pretende esperar, ele responde: "Quanto tempo for necessário". seguem Amy e entram na área de atividade da cerca sônica.]] Sawyer decide que eles vão voltar para a praia para ver se o acampamento ainda está lá (ou construí-lo de novo, se necessário). No caminho, eles ouvem tiros. Perto deles, eles veem uma clareira com dois Hostis ao lado de Amy e o morto Paul. Sawyer e Juliet vão em direção a eles, miram as armas, e Sawyer pede para eles abaixarem as armas. Um deles atira em Sawyer e é morto por Juliet. Sawyer atira no outro. Amy os convence que eles têm de enterrar os corpos e levar Paul até sua casa. Na cerca sônica, Juliet grita para Daniel parar ao se aproximar das torres. Amy finge ter desativado as torres e passa por entre elas. Sawyer, Jin, Juliet, Daniel e Miles a seguem e são atingidos por um barulho muito agudo. Amy retira um par de protetor de ouvidos, revelando como ela conseguiu passar pela cerca sem ser atingida. fala com Alpert sobre a Trégua, Jughead e Locke.]] Sawyer acorda na área de recreação das Barracas e é questionado por Horace Goodspeed. Sawyer se apresenta como "Jim LaFleur" e inventa uma história, contando que seu grupo estava num barco de resgate que naufragou enquanto procurava pelo Black Rock. Horace fala para Sawyer que seu grupo irá partir de manhã cedo no submarino. Ele explica que apenas membros da Iniciativa DHARMA têm permissão de ficarem dentro do complexo e diz para Sawyer que eles não são membros da Iniciativa. Assim que o grupo se reencontra fora do prédio, Daniel vê uma pequena garota que acredita ser Charlotte. Naquela noite, Richard Alpert aparece. Horace vai falar com ele e volta nervoso questionando Sawyer e seus amigos o quão bem eles enterraram os corpos. Sawyer sai, ignorando a discordância de Horace, e diz a Richard que é o assassino dos dois homens. Então, pergunta para ele se eles enterraram a bomba Jughead. Ele menciona o encontro de Richard com Locke 20 anos antes e conta para ele que ele e seus amigos não são da Iniciativa Dharma. Depois de Sawyer contar a história do que se passou com sua gente, Richard diz a Sawyer que os seus ainda querem vingança. Sawyer volta a casa e diz a Horace que os hostis querem o corpo de Paul. Horace e Sawyer vão falar com Amy, dizendo a ela que eles sofrerão as consequências se ela não entregar o corpo. Ela concorda em entregá-lo, mas antes tira do pescoço dele um colar e guarda consigo. Quando Sawyer vai saindo do quarto, Horace diz a ele que eles podem ficar duas semanas, quando está programado de o submarino voltar à Ilha. convence Juliet a ficar na Ilha.]] Na doca do submarino, Juliet diz a Sawyer que Locke já os salvou, afirmando que os flashes acabaram e eles não estão mais doentes, então, não é mais necessário esperar por ele. Ela explica que está tentando sair da Ilha há mais de três anos e que pretende tomar o submarino na manhã seguinte, apesar de Sawyer ter convencido Horace do contrário. Sawyer, contudo, a convence a ficar pelo menos até o submarino seguinte. 1977 e Rosie dançando no Centro de Segurança.]] Num centro de segurança nas Barracas, Jerry coloca uma música e começa a dançar com Rosie. De repente, Phil os xinga, com raiva de eles terem se descuidado dos monitores e preocupado com o que seu chefe, LaFleur, vai dizer. Jerry tenta acalmar Phil, mas os dois veem alguém nos monitores perto da cerca sônica. Eles identificam a pessoa como Horace, que parece estar bêbado e jogando dinamite acesa dentro da floresta. Apesar de sua relutância inicial, os dois correm para uma das casas e acordam seu chefe, LaFleur, que se revela como sendo Sawyer. Sawyer chama Miles e os dois vão para a cerca sônica, onde encontram Horace desmaiado. Sawyer leva-o para casa, onde é recebido pela esposa de Horace, Amy. Enquanto Sawyer explica o que aconteceu, Amy entra em trabalho de parto. No hospital, o médico informa a Sawyer que o bebê está virado e uma cesariana será necessária. O médico explica que as mulheres grávidas geralmente vão para o continente para terem os bebês e ele não tem experiência com aquela situação. Sawyer corre para a oficina da DHARMA, onde Juliet, que percebemos ter ficado na Ilha bem além das duas semanas iniciais prometidas a Sawyer, está trabalhando como mecânica. Juliet inicialmente se recusa, dizendo que ela e Sawyer têm "um acordo," mas finalmente concorda em fazer o procedimento, apesar de o médico se mostrar desconfortável com a solução. Fora da enfermaria, Sawyer espera por notícias do bebê. Jin, que agora fala mais fluentemente o inglês, aparece e relata que sua rede de buscas continua, apesar de ainda não ter encontrado qualquer um do seu povo. Juliet aparece e diz que Amy deu à luz um menino. e Juliet se beijam.]] Mais tarde, um sorridente Sawyer caminha entre as barracas e pega uma flor. Ele volta para a casa que agora compartilha com Juliet, enquanto ela prepara o jantar. Ele lhe dá a flor e diz a ela que estava "incrível hoje." Eles declaram amor mútuo e depois se beijam. Horace acorda e encontra Sawyer o vigiando. Em uma inversão de papéis, Sawyer pergunta como seu chefe se sente e Horace responde que "dói". Sawyer lhe informa que perdeu o nascimento de seu filho e pergunta sobre a sua briga com Amy, que o deixou desmaiado de bêbado. Horace havia encontrado o ankh que pertencia a Paul entre as coisas de Amy, obrigando-o a questionar se Amy o amava. Horace não está seguro de que três anos é tempo suficiente para Amy ter esquecido Paul. Sawyer conta seu amor por uma moça (Kate), com quem teve uma chance, mas não soube aproveitar. Ela se foi há três anos e, embora no início ele tenha tido dificuldade em esquecê-la, ele acha que, agora, dificilmente se lembra de seu rosto. Sawyer afirma que três anos é, com certeza, tempo suficiente para esquecer alguém. espera por Jin e uma parte dos Oceanic Six no Vale Norte.]] Durante a manhã, Sawyer e Juliet estão dormindo na cama quando são despertados por uma chamada telefônica. É Jin que está ligando com notícias urgentes e, enquanto Sawyer se veste, não conta a Juliet o tipo de emergência. Ele dirige seu jipe azul Dharma para o Vale Norte sozinho e espera Jin chegar em uma Kombi da DHARMA. Eles estacionam seus veículos um em frente ao outro e da van saem Jack e Hurley, e, depois de algum tempo, Kate. Sawyer, chocado ao ver os amigos, tira os óculos, sem acreditar. Curiosidades Gerais * LaFleur quer dizer "a flor" em francês, e é um nome sulista comum, segundo Sawyer. **Sawyer entrega uma flor para Juliet. * Junto de e , esse é o terceiro episódio a ter um pseudônimo de personagem principal no título. *O tempo que passou na Ilha, três anos, foi o mesmo tempo que passou para os Oceanic 6 fora da Ilha. *Rosie está usando uma camiseta do Geronimo Jackson. *Uma piada de um fã envolvendo os cílios de Richard Alpert é citada nesse episódio por Sawyer, quando ele conversa com Horace e se refere a Richard como "amigo lá fora com lápis de olho". *O colar de Paul é um símbolo egípcio da fertilidade e vida eterna. A Estátua também parece ter dois Ankh, um em cada mão. *Esse é o sexto episódio que toma lugar completamente na ilha. Notas de Produção *Ben, Desmond, Sayid e Sun não aparecem nesse episódio. Hurley, Jack e Kate aparecem sem falas. Locke aparece apenas em cenas reusadas de . *Este é o primeiro episódio centrado em Sawyer desde o início da 3ª Temporada, em . Erros de Gravação * Daniel Faraday vê uma menina ruiva nas Barracas em 1977, que ele acredita ser Charlotte Staples Lewis. Porém, Ben, quando fala suas informações, diz que ela nasceu em 2 de Julho de 1979, ou seja, 2 anos mais tarde. ** As informações de Ben vieram de Kevin Johnson (Michael Dawson). Talvez ele não tivesse conhecimento de que Charlotte já esteve na Ilha. * A barba de Sawyer muda notavelmente nas partes de 1974. * A mesa de bilhar Williams Cyclone é visível quando Horace Goodspeed está interrogando Sawyer em 1974. Esse modelo só seria criado em 1988. Temas Recorrentes * Amy tem um filho. * Juliet tem sucesso ao salvar a mãe e a filha durante o parto. * Alguém está jogando xadrez nas Barracas. * Sawyer e os outros mentem sobre quem eles são e de onde vieram. * Paul é morto. * A segurança estava monitorando os Ursos Polares. * Daniel vê Charlotte mais jovem. * Sawyer e Juliet ficam juntos. * Dois Outros são mortos. * Daniel diz "o que aconteceu, aconteceu". * O episódio é nomeado com o falso sobrenome usado por Sawyer. * Sawyer se refere a Charlotte como "Ruiva", chama Daniel de "Cientista Louco" e "Platão", e chama Miles de "Mr. 'Eu vejo os Mortos'" e "Banzai". * Sawyer, um criminoso, se torna chefe da segurança. * Amy pega um ankh do corpo de Paul, que Horace acha mais tarde, como um amuleto. Análise da História *Sawyer diz que seu nome é James "Jim" LaFleur. *Sawyer finge ser o capitão do navio. *Sawyer decide esperar John Locke voltar. *Sawyer e seu pessoal se tornam membros da Iniciativa DHARMA. *Dois Outros matam Paul. *Sawyer e Juliet se tornam um casal durante os três anos que passaram juntos na década de 70. Referências Culturais * O Ankh: O hieróglifo egípcio é um símbolo de vida eterna e fertilidade. Os deuses egípcios são frequentemente retratados portando um Ankh no pescoço ou sustentando um em cada mão, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. A estátua gigante aparece segurando um em cada mão. O colar de Paul era um ankh, que Amy pega para si depois que ele morre. Amy, mais tarde, consegue dar à luz na Ilha. * The Grateful Dead: Phil e Jerry comendo brownie nos anos 70 parece ser uma referência a Phil Lesh e Jerry Garcia de The Grateful Dead. Rosie talvez seja uma referência a um símbolo de rosas nas músicas e artes de Grateful Dead. Em Grateful Dead, "Ramble on Rose", a protagonista se chama Rose. O nome da banda Grateful Dead foi atribuído por causa desse trecho do Livro Egípcio dos Mortos: "Agora devolvemos as nossas almas ao criador, já que estamos estamos na beira da escuridão eterna. Deixe a nossa canção encher o vazio para que os outros possam saber. Na terra da noite o barco do sol é desenhado pelos mortos agradecidos (the grateful dead)." *''Candida: Essa música de 1970, de Tony Orlando e Dawn, toca na Estação de Segurança quando Jerry está dançando com Rosie. * 'Platão: Sawyer chama Daniel de "Platão". Platão era um filósofo da Grécia Antiga. A "alegoria da caverna" é uma famosa lenda mitológica de sua República, e seu "Timaeus" é a fonte da história de Atlantis. * '''The Dukes of Hazzard: Sawyer chama Miles de "Enos", uma referência ao xerife representado por Roscoe P. Coltrane em The Dukes of Hazzard. * Coconut Telegraph: Sawyer diz que o comportamento de Horace Goodspeed vai se tornar público pelo "coconut telegraph" (telégrafo de coco), fazendo uma referência ao conteúdo da música de Jimmy Buffet, presente no álbum de mesmo nome. * Tatuagem de ferradura de cavalo no braço do Outro: O Outro morto por Sawyer tinha uma tatuagem de ferradura no ombro direito. Essa tatuagem é popular entre os marinheiros. Ferradura também é considerada um símbolo de fertilidade feminina. A parte aberta da ferradura representa o útero da mulher aberto. Técnicas Literárias * Este é um episódio único em todos os sentidos da palavra. Primeiro, enquanto no passado títulos na tela eram usados para indicar tempos ou lugares, este é o único episódio a apresentá-los para indicar tanto o tempo presente, e'' o dos flashes. Enquanto apresentava um flashback e um flashforward separadamente, esse episódio foi o primeiro a apresentar uma história dos flashes que 'é tanto um flashback quanto um flashforward'. As cenas de 1977, eram flashforwards, porque apresentavam cenas do futuro, em três anos a partir da história na Ilha (como continuação direta de ), e também são flashbacks, porque precedem os eventos na Ilha de . De um jeito ou de outro, também há cenas no presente, porque as cenas finais se passam logo após Jin encontrar Jack, Kate e Hurley em . *Em 1974, quando Sawyer acorda após o incidente na Cerca Sônica, Horace o pergunta: "Como está sua cabeça?" e Sawyer responde: "Dói". Em 1977, quando Horace fica bêbado, após ele acordar, Sawyer pergunta "Como está sua cabeça?" e Horace responde: "Dói". *Sawyer explica para Horace como ele amou alguém (Kate), mas a deixou ir. Ele diz que nem se lembra do rosto dela e ele nunca mais vai voltar. Na manhã seguinte, entretanto, Sawyer vê que Kate voltou para a Ilha. *Daniel vê Charlotte criança, assim como Charlotte disse antes de morrer. *Sawyer diz 'Mmm, algo está cheirando bem', quando ele visita Juliet nas barracas. Sawyer diz 'Seu café está cheirando bem' quando ele se aproxima de Kate e Claire nas barracas. . *Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Miles e Daniel têm vivido uma mentira por três anos, assim como os Oceanic 6 fora da Ilha. * Sawyer, um golpista assumido, é agora chefe da segurança. * Em Sawyer refere-se a si mesmo como "Novo xerife na cidade". Referências a Episódios * Sawyer institui uma nova mentira, referenciando episódios verdadeiros da história da ilha para fazê-la mais convicente: ** A equipe de expedição científica naufragando nos recifes e os passageiros parando na ilha. ** O desaparecimento do ''Black Rock, que naufragou na ilha. ** O conhecimento de Sawyer sobre o Black Rock. ** A expedição do Christiane I, cujo propósito era encontrar os destroços do Black Rock (embora seja improvável que Sawyer saiba disso). * Uma estátua gigante é vista por Miles, Sawyer, Jin e Juliet. Um pé gigante com quadro dedos, certamente parte de uma grande estátua, foi vista por Jin, Sun e Sayid. *Juliet menciona que costumava viver na vila, e aponta sua casa. * Juliet aceita ficar na ilha com Sawyer por duas semanas, mas acaba ficando por três anos. * Sawyer fala com Richard Alpert sobre os eventos que aconteceram em 1954, incluindo a bomba jughead e o fato de que ele está esperando o retorno de John Locke. * Daniel menciona a morte de Charlotte. * Daniel vê Charlote criança, assim como Charlotte disse antes de morrer. * Sawyer brinca com Amy sobre o fato de a bebedeira de Horace ter parado no "telégrafo de coco" da ilha; isso é parecido com sua piada sobre Hurley, revelando seu esconderijo de comida pela "internet de coco" da ilha. * Daniel fala novamente sobre a analogia da ilha como um disco pulando. * Em 1977, Sawyer usa um novo par de óculos; anteriormente, ele precisava de óculos para ler. * Como chefe de segurança LaFleur, Sawyer é o "novo xerife na cidade". Questões não Respondidas *Qual é o significado da estátua gigante? **Em que ano ela foi vista assim? **O que aconteceu para que a estátua gigante acabe do jeito primeiramente visto? ***Obs: Não respondam as perguntas com "spoliers" por favor. *Qual é a natureza da trégua entre a Iniciativa DHARMA e os Outros? *Qual o significado do colar de Paul? *Por que mulheres não podem ter seus filhos mais tarde? *Por que Richard disse não estar preocupado com a cerca sônica? **Como ele passou por ela? *Por que os Outros querem o corpo de Paul? *Como Juliet decidiu ficar mais que as duas semanas prometidas na Ilha? *O que aconteceu para convencer Horace a deixar Sawyer, Juliet, Miles, Daniel e Jin ficarem na ilha? Categoria:Centrado em Sawyer